Secrets and lies
by santeria009
Summary: Nina realizes her and jin aren't meant for eachother after she see's him with another girl. then she realizes she is MADLY in love with another fighter. but will anna get to him first? r&r plz!
1. Tekken 5

SECRETS AND LIES  
  
Nina and Anna Williams live together in a condo in the city Kobe. They both were accepted to The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and are packing to leave.  
"Nina, are you ever going to ask out Jin??" Anna smirked.  
"What? Have you been reading my diary again??" Nina gasped.  
"Oh I couldn't resist! It was out on the kitchen table" Anna giggled.  
"Anna!" Nina yelled.  
"Sorry, but I hate you hating me, I wanna know more about you!" Anna said.  
"If you don't want me hating you, you can start by giving me privacy!"  
  
Eddy and his roommate Joey are in the living room discussing about a certain girl Eddy thinks he's in love with.  
"So she's in the tournament?" Joey asks.  
"Yeah, and I hope I don't fight her to much, her toughness makes my whole body jelly-like" Eddy blushes.  
"So, what's the maiden's name??"  
"So what makes you think I'd tell you?"  
"Ok, fine be that way"  
  
Nina and Anna are on the plane and Nina spots Jin on the same plane.  
"Oh my god! It's Jin! He's here!!! On this plane!!!!" Nina screeches.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go and flirt a little!" Anna giggles. But there was one problem, Nina saw that he was holding another girls hand. Nina gasps, and runs to the plane's bathroom. 


	2. The new man

CHAPTER 2  
  
Jin looks over at Nina, he waves and turns to his girl friend. Nina's so furious, she breaks out in tears. Anna looks at Nina in disgust.  
"Just go up and talk to him, flirt and make him break up w/ her and be w/ you!" Anna snarls.  
"Ha ha! Easier said, than done!" Nina tells her sister.  
"Whatever" Anna says.  
  
A day later, they finally arrive. Nina sees, a lot of familiar faces and a lot she doesn't like. Like Steve Fox. After doing some research on him about a year ago, she realizes she's his mother. She still doesn't believe it. Nina spots Eddy. Eddy runs up to her.  
"Hey Nina! How've you been? You haven't called me!" Eddy yells.  
"Sorry, I've been busy" Nina smirks and walks off. Nina lost to him in the last tournament and he has not been her favorite person. She knew he liked her.  
"c'mon! He's totally in love with you, you could be a little nicer!" Anna snarls.  
"Anna, a silly little crush doesn't change the way I feel about him! Ok so just drop it, please!" Nina screams  
"cat screams at Nina" Jin walks up to Nina.  
"Hey, I'm not your 'target' anymore, so what was with those dirty looks?" Jin asked.  
"I told you how I felt and you go off dating some other girl!" Nina yelled. Jin stares at Nina, then bursts out laughing!  
"WHAT—IS—SO—FUNNY??" Nina screams once again. Jin had tears in his eyes and he was trying to catch his breath.  
"Nina- that-was-my-cousin-Moko!" Jin laughed as he was choking in between each word.  
"Oh he he! I can't believe that was really your cousin!" Nina laughed. Jin reached for her hand and held it as they walked up to the tournament.  
"Now, just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm going easy on you!" Nina said sternly. Nina took her fighting career very seriously, she always believed she was born to fight.  
  
Nina, Eddy, Christie, Anna, Jin and Steve stayed in suites at the Akita inn. They all were very close friends now that the tournament was over.  
  
Jin and Nina shared a suite. They were holding hands and watching Japanese TV. Nina swore she'd never been so happy ever. Then the door burst open.  
  
"Jin! Just break up w/ her and come home w/ me already!" the girl yelled. Nina looked at Jin, then the girl.  
"Who are you?" Nina asked.  
"I'm Mutsumi! Jin's new girlfriend! And he was supposed to dump you today so he could be w/ me once and for all. Nina looked at Jin as tears ran down her cheeks. Jin runs out with Mutsumi and closes the door. Nina balled and balled. She has never felt this way about a guy before. Then he rips out her heart, tears is in 4 then stomps on it. Eddy heard the crying and knocked on Nina's door.  
"Come in!" Nina shivered.  
"Oh my god Nina? Are you ok?  
"No, Jin just dumped me for another girl."  
"He what? That little bastard! I will fuck him up I swear to god I will!"  
"No don't, he's not worth it!"  
"You're right, he made a big mistake, and you're the most amazing, strong, beautiful woman in the whole planet! No, UNIVERSE!"  
"Well, that doesn't change the way I feel about him!"  
"Well he's a dumbass, and if he wasn't, he would have never dumped you, and if he think some other girl is better than you, he doesn't deserve someone like you." Eddy said. Nina looked into his eyes, she saw that Eddy was on the verge of tears.  
"oh my god Eddy!" Nina said. Eddy looks down and Nina lifts his head by pushing her finger up on his chin, and slowly leans in to kiss him. They start kissing, and making out. Now Nina knows. Jin was not for her, Eddy was. 


	3. Just lost Chrisite

CHAPTER 3  
  
The next day, Nina woke up to hearing knocking on her door, she answered and it was Anna.  
"Anna, what are you doing?" Nina asked.  
"I heard you and Eddy, you know..." Anna smirked.  
"What? No we didn't! We just kissed... a lot." Nina yelled  
"Ha ha ha! I was kidding! Eddy told me about you and him though."  
"Yeah..." Nina sighed. Anna laughed then walked out. Nina couldn't stop thinking about Eddy. She always hated him for beating her now she can't get enough of him!  
  
Eddy is telling his trainee Christie about Nina. But before he can finish, Christie storms out and into Nina's suite. (Good thing Nina's dressed and ready).  
"You're dating Eddy?" Christie asks.  
"Oh yeah, did he tell you??" Nina blushed.  
"Oh he told me alright, look we're friends right?"  
"Yeah, like best friends!" Nina said.  
"Then stay away from Eddy! He's mine!!" Christie yells as she slam's the door. Nina felt bad, she didn't mean to hurt anybody. She didn't even know that Christie liked Eddy. ............................................................................................................  
  
Eddy and Nina are on a date at a restaurant called tako.  
"So where do you live again Eddy?"  
"I live in Tokyo but I'm moving back to my home town in Brazil." Eddy sadly said.  
"Oh, you know Eddy, long distant relationships never work." Nina said.  
"Yeah but... umm... I will visit you every other week at least!" Eddy assured her. Nina just laughed. He always made her laugh. Too bad he was moving to Brazil. Nina looks over to the door of the restaurant, she sees Christie.  
"Oh shit!" Nina cries.  
"Huh? What? Oh hi Christie!" Eddy says in surprise.  
"Nina, I told you to stay away from him! That's it, you go find a new best friend!" Christie yells and storms off.  
"what was that?" Eddy asked.  
"Christie likes you. I can't compete w/ her and I'm not going to try so go ahead" Nina says sadly.  
"yeah, you shouldn't try, because she's nothing compared to you." Eddy assures her. Nina looks up and laughs once again. 


	4. Anna on the move

Chapter 4  
  
Nina makes reservations to go back home and so does Eddy. Nina looks at his reservation and it said to Brazil. Nina frowned remembering he was going back to Brazil. Anna was making hers too.  
"Um Nina, you and Eddy don't really make a good couple." Anna says.  
"That's what you think?" Nina asked  
"Oh yeah!!!" Anna yells.  
"I don't care!" Nina said. Anna glared at her and walked over to Eddy and rubbed her hands on his arm.  
"Hello big boy, how are you doing?" Anna said.  
"um good thanks."  
"Well, aren't you tired of Nina?" Anna asks. Eddy looks around and whispers,  
"yeah, a little."  
"Then you need to come to my suite and we can drink some soda, watch movies and chat. It will be fun I promise!" Anna said.  
"ok sure" Eddy whispers.  
  
A/N: sry this chapter was so short, I promise I'll do better next time! 


	5. The man theif

Chapter 5  
  
Eddy and Anna are at the suite talking and having fun.  
"So, are you ever going to dump Nina? I mean, she's not that great you know." Anna chuckles.  
"no, I am very lucky to have her, I wouldn't trade her for anything!" Eddy exclaims.  
"you'd be even luckier to have me." Eddy looks at Anna in disbelief.  
"I can't believe you're trying so hard to steal me from your sister!"  
"ha! I'm not trying at all"  
"well, look just stop because it's working and I don't want to be a bad guy!" Anna just smiles and kisses him lightly on the lips. They start to make out when Eddy's phone rings. He looks at the phone.  
"sorry, I have to take this." Eddy says. He answers it and starts speaking in Spanish. He talks for about 15 minutes and finally hangs up. Then they get back to kissing.  
  
The next day Eddy wakes up and at Anna's suite. He saw that there were a lot of beer bottles including the one in his hand. He saw that Anna and him were naked. He jumped out of bed.  
"whoa! What has happened in here? With us?" Eddy yells.  
"don't you remember?" Anna asks. He looks at himself and gets dressed. Then Nina bursts in.  
"Anna Anna! Where's Eddy! He's not in him roo—what happened? Did you—Eddy! How could you?" Nina screams.  
"I'm sorry! I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!"  
"what were you doing in here w/out me knowing anyway!" Nina yells. But before he could answer she left and balled in her room. 


End file.
